


Not even half as broody

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Derek Has Issues, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles huffed, throwing his hands in the air, before he changed his tactic. “Please?”, he begged. “You're gonna see me in a skin tight, bright red suit. Imagine it. And you only have to wear a leather jacket, some hair gel and fake claws. Pretty fair trade, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not even half as broody

“Come on, Derek. It will be fun.”

“No.”

Stiles huffed, throwing his hands in the air, before he changed his tactic. “Please?”, he begged. “You're gonna see me in a skin tight, bright red suit. Imagine it. And you only have to wear a leather jacket, some hair gel and fake claws. Pretty fair trade, right?”

Derek was still frowning and Stiles just couldn't have that. “I'm gonna help you with your cosplay and everything. Come on, it will be fun.”

Derek crossed his arms I front of his chest, getting defensive. 

“I'm gonna go anyway and just imagine how many people will appreciate my body in skin tight leather.”

Derek growled, but didn't budge.

“Give me one good reason why you don't wanna come with me”, Stiles huffed, annoyed at Derek's stubbornness. 

Derek glared at him. “I don' like big crowds”, he mumbled and oh-

Oh. Okay.

“Okay” Stiles nodded and stepped forward, into Derek's space. “Okay. We don't have to go. Hey Derek, look at me.” 

He unfolded Derek's arms and lifted his chin until they were locking gaze. “We don't have to go.”

“But you have been looking forward to this the whole year.”

Stiles huffed. 

“I just don't like people staring at me. “Would you be comfortable if they couldn't see your face?”, Stiles asked, a plan forming in his head.

“Maybe, I don't know.” 

“How about we try it? And if you wanna back out at any point, you just tell me and we drive back home, okay? At any point.”

Derek nodded, casting his eyes back down. Stiles wrapped his arms around him, holding him. “Thank you for telling me. You're gonna be an amazing Deadpool. We just have to do something about your acting. Deadpool isn't half as broody as you are.”

Derek snored and hugged Stiles back.

“We'll go as Spideypool. It will be awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this one came from.
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
